The maneuverability of an aircraft depends heavily on the movement of hinged sections or flaps located at the trailing edges of the wings. By selectively extending and retracting the flaps, the aerodynamic flow conditions of the wings may be influenced so as to increase or decrease the lift generated by the wings. For example, during the take-off and landing phases of a flight, the position of the flaps of the aircraft are adjusted to optimize the lift and drag characteristics of the wing. It can be appreciated the reliable operation of the flaps is of critical importance to an aircraft.